Photograph
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: A very sad one chapter fanfic. Finn has lost his friends, family, everything. When takes a walk for comforting, what will he find, and what will he do? Not very good summery. Warning: VERY SAD. Enjoy.


**My first songfic everybody! Hope you all enjoy it! AND it ISN'T a one chapter fic!**

**Based on one of my favorite songs: Photograph by Nickelback!**

****_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes_

_me laugh_

__I was laying on my back on the floor of my bedroom looking at my photo album from 2 years ago. I lost everything I cared for. Jake, he died in battle when I wasn't there. Princess Bubblegum died of a horrible unknown disease. Marceline, it seemed impossible that she would ever die, she was a vampire. But somehow she had died too. Tree Trunks, she was killed in a raid for her apples. I lost everyone.

_How your eyes got so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's_

_head_

__I looked at a few photos. Most of them were me with my friends. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I let them fall. I stood up, without a word, and walked out the front door of the Tree Fort. I walked back a bit and looked at the Tree Fort.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it_

_up_

_I never knew we've ever went_

_without_

_The second floor is hard for_

_sneaking out_

__I walked away and eventually ended up looking out at a big school building.

_And this is were I went to school_

_Most of the time I had better_

_things to do_

_Criminal record say I broke it_

_twice_

_I must of done half a _

_thousand times_

__I looked up at the building and memories started flooding back. It made me even sadder. "Get a grip on yourself." I told myself. 'I wonder if I can go back.' I thought.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now then it was back_

_then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh God I_

__I walked around Ooo that day. Seeing everything I went in, or remembered from my adventures, or just plain remembered seeing. Later in the afternoon I went back home and sat on my bed looking at a picture. It was a picture of me, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline, PB, Ice King, Neptar, Penny, Magic Man, and Flame Princess. Everyone was wrapped in Jake's arms and me and him fist bumping. On the bottom of the frame it said "The Fun Never Ends." I silently cried for a little bit. I wiped the tears away and put the picture back down. I sat still on my bed for a long while thinking. I thought I heard the front door open but ignored it.

_Every memory of looking out_

_the back door_

_I had the photo album spread_

_out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out_

_the front door_

_I found the photo of the_

_friends that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

__I walked out the front door and sat on a field a half mile away from the Tree Fort. I looked up at the stars and sighed sadly. I kept looking up at the night sky and started remembering everything from that two years ago.

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every doller that we ever_

_made_

_The cops see us hanging out_

_They said somebody was_

_murdered down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song_

_we know_

_We said someday we'd find out_

_how it feels_

_To sing more then just the_

_steering wheel_

__With every memory that came back I got sadder and sadder. I sighed again and kept on racking my memory.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly_

_missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since_

_then_

_I haven't seen her since God_

_knows when_

I remembered my first kiss. It was from Fionna, the gender bender me. After that, she moved away to the Land Of Aaa. I haven't seen her ever since.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_God I_

_Every memory of looking out the_

_back door_

_Had the photo album spread_

_out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out_

_the front door_

_I found the photo of the_

_friends that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

__I closed my eyes and let all the tears fall. I looked down beside me and saw the snail on the leaf I saw alot. I picked it up and it smiled at me. I smiled sadly back at it and set it down. It slithered a short way away and turned back to look at me. It waved. I thought it probably wants me to follow it. So I got up and followed the snail. Eventually it stopped, so I did too. It pointed to some bushes and smiled widely at me. I walked over to the bushes carful not to make a sound. I parted the bushes and to my utter amazement, there, sitting on a stump crying was Fionna. I rubbed my eyes, blinked, and squinted. It was real. I snapped back to reality. I quietly walked over to her.

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_So hard to leave it_

__I was right behind her now, and she still didn't notice me. I sat right behind her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. She quieted her crying and turned to me. As soon as she saw me she gasped and jumped into my arms, knocking us both onto the ground. I was laying on the ground and her on top of me, hugging me closely. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her cuddle into me. I could hear her mumble, "Finn... Finn it's so good to see you again..." I lifted her face to meet my gaze. I looked at her and said, "Fionna? Why w-were you crying?" I asked nervously. She was on top of me, both of us laying on the ground, and her face half in inch from mine. "Well... Um... I kinda... B-Broke up w-with Joey yesterday. He yelled at me and threw me out of our house. I went back to Ooo to find help... But no one would help me." She told me. I didn't know how to tell her. "Fionna?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Well, Fionna, everyone else is... D-Dead..."I told her. Her eyes widened a bit. She started crying again into my chest. "Shh... Shhh it's ok... It's ok..." I shushed. She sniffed and looked back at me. "Finn?" She asked. "Yeah?" "W-Would you let me l-live with you?" She asked. She was blushing and so was I. "Of course." I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled shyly and looked down. I sat up bringing her onto my lap. "Fionna. I will give and get you whatever you want or need. If you want me to bring you in, then I would say yes in a heartbeat." I told her truthfully. "Finn! Ohh! Thank you thank you so much!" She said happily and gave me kiss on the lips. I fell back onto the ground. She poked her tonge o my lips begging for entry, which I granted.

_If I could relive_

_those days_

_I know the one_

_thing that would_

_never change_

_Every memory of looking out_

_the back door_

_I had the photo album spread_

_out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out_

_the front door_

_I found the photo of the_

_friends that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

I stood up and carried Fionna bridal style back to the Tree Fort. Me and her slept well that night. We knew we had each other.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes_

_me laugh_

_Eveytime I do it makes me_

__And I was happy.


End file.
